


Hershey's Kisses

by Mizuphae



Series: Early Morning Shenanigans [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Actually being able to communicate, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stress Baking, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tim's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae
Summary: Jason stress-bakes after a particularly difficult day, but thankfully, Tim is always there to snag a treat and talk it over with him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Early Morning Shenanigans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946197
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	Hershey's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my lovely beta abigailak!
> 
> Please enjoy, everyone!

Tim opened the front door and breathed in the warm, welcoming scent of vanilla, sugary frosting, and chocolate that wafted to his nose. “Aww, Jay. You’re baking at…” He glanced at his wristwatch. “2 am? Are you okay? What happened this time?”

There was no answer. Tim put down his briefcase with a grunt, shrugging off the heavy coat that had kept him warm as he walked through the cold winter night of Gotham. His mouth drooled at the sight of numerous trays of cookies and pastries and more, messily stacked along their dining table.

"Why do you assume something bad happened?" Jason grumbled from across the apartment where he was violently kneading a ball of dough. "Gotham's always shit. What's the fucking point in doing anything, honestly?"

With furrowed brows, Tim walked into the kitchen, shrugging off his blazer and office clothes as he went and throwing them onto the couch. He'll put them away properly later. The corner of his lip curled upwards as he looked up and down at Jason to see he's wearing the apron Tim got him for his birthday, which proudly read _'Challenge the Baker to 1v1 Combat if You Wish to Eat’_. 

"I will obliterate you to get a cookie," Tim deadpanned as he hopped onto the kitchen counter, a couple of feet away from the mess of Jason's stress-baking adventures.

He barked out a bitter laugh before replying, "I’ll come back and haunt you."

“Awwww,” Tim cooed. “Then we’ll be together forever.” Leaning forward to boop Jason on the nose, he crooned, “What a sap.”

Jason only grunted and muttered “Stop, Tim,” before he returned his attention to punching the dough, his hair slightly damp from his sweat. Tim wondered how long he had been going at it, frowning as he snagged a cookie from a tray and dipped it into a bowl of chocolate frosting nearby.

He looked up to watch Tim bite into the cookie and grin. His own grin started to make its way onto his face as well, thanks to how stupidly infectious Tim’s smile is. "Heathen," he huffed as he turned his face away to look down at his dough. "Shaddap, I'm angry right now."

"Why are you angry? Or were?"

"What are you, my psychiatrist?"

"No, Jason," Tim shook his head. "Remember? I'm your boyfriend. Your problems are mine and vice versa." He finished chewing and swallowing his cookie before reaching over to clutch Jason's wrists, causing Jason to look up from his work and glance up at Tim. "Hey. Listen?"

Jason puffed an annoyed breath. "Yeah. I'm listening."

Tim held both of his hands and carefully laced their fingers together with a sweet smile. "Good. I love you, Jay. And I know you. You're stress-baking right now, which is better than punching someone's lights out, don't get me wrong. You're doing better than a certain man who dresses like a furry, adopts every orphan he sees, runs criminals over with a car, and uses technology that somehow always has the word 'bat' incorporated in its name, okay?"

Jason gave a slight smile at that.

"Yes, it is pretty silly, isn't it?" Tim rubbed his thumb against the back of Jason's hand. "Please, Jay. Tell me what's going on this time?"

Jason ran a flour-covered hand through his hair and groaned. "I took down a goddamn child-trafficking ring today. It’s the second one this month."

"Oh. Jay, yeah, that's always hard."

Jason shook his head. "I should already be used to this kinda bullshit. We deal with this basically every month because Gotham is a shithole that allows this kinda stuff to thrive."

"Not with us in charge," Tim interjected. "We do our best."

"It feels like..." Jason sighed, feeling exhausted. “It feels like no matter what we do, it will never be enough. There will always be assholes who take the place of the ones we took out last time. No matter how hard we work, it will never be good enough.”

Tim bit his lip before replying. "You're too hard on yourself. You took down a child-trafficking ring today. How many lives did you save?"

"You're one to talk, Tim,” Jason brushed aside Tim’s question. “You always overwork yourself too."

"No, I—"

"Tim," Jason looked into Tim's face, ferocity shining in his eyes. "You're always sneaking away from our bed and into the living room or office to sneak some work in when you think I'm asleep."

"Well–"

"And just like tonight, you stay at WE much longer than anyone else. You shouldn’t have to."

"There's a lot of work I have to do, Jay."

They stared at each other, challenging each other to back down. Eventually, Tim shook his head, saying, "That's not the point."

"I win!" Jason joked, going back to kneading his dough as Tim withdrew and a hand darted out to steal another cookie.

"Sure you did," Tim jokingly drawled before growing serious once more. "We both have lots of stuff we want to do. But we can't work ourselves to death about it. And remember, we share our problems. Because sharing is caring." Jason snorted. "Get used to it, Jay. We share our burdens with each other.

“Welcome to relationships,” Tim said in a singsong voice, accompanied by a hand gesture resembling a rainbow.

When Jason only gave a wry smile, Tim narrowed his eyes at him. "Got it? It might seem hard to ask for help or support after having to be so independent for such a long time, but..." With a dramatic flourish, Tim pulled a plastic straw out of his pocket and handed it to Jason. "Here's a straw."

Jason blinked down at the red striped straw resting in his palm. "Why—"

"Suck it up."

Jason blinked again before groaning, "That was horrible, Tim."

Cackling at his own pun, Tim mock-punched Jason on the shoulder. "Oh come on, you loved it."

"I really didn't." Jason squinted his eyes at Tim. "And why did you have a straw with you?"

Tim did jazz hands, giving Jason an incredibly strong urge to smash his head into the nearest wall, as soon as possible. "For fun!"

"I–" Jason blinked before looking away as Tim scooped up more frosting with his cookie. "I don't want to know."

Tim only laughed in response and took a bite of his cookie.

"I can't believe you put even more chocolate frosting on my triple-chocolate biscotti treat."

"Shut up," Tim pouted with crumbs along his lips. "It's tasty."

"It's so sugary, though," Jason made a face and Tim made one back, making them both giggle at each other. "You're lucky you have a life of crime-fighting to keep you fit, with the way you eat."

Tim pouted. "My diet is fine. Everyone forces me to drink protein shakes and stuff all the time."

Jason snorted. "Yeah, remember that time you hadn't eaten anything besides coffee in two days and Cass ninja-flipped through your window, held you down, and wouldn't let you go until you finished that protein shake?"

"It was avocado," Tim moaned. "Avocado protein shakes are the absolute _worst_."

Chuckling, Jason leaned on his elbows to look up at Tim. "They're not that bad."

"They're pretty bad."

"Sure," Jason laughed.

"What are you making?" Tim swung his legs, brushing off the cookie crumbs on his pants.

"Besides everything else I've made so far? Doughnuts."

"Ooh, that sounds great!" Tim chirped happily, already excited for the next morning. "Can I take some of this stuff to the office?"

"Sure, but I’m taking the rest to homeless shelters and that orphanage across from the theatre.” 

Tim hummed in agreement, licking some chocolate off of his fingers.

“When you bring a tray or two to the office, I assume you won’t give any to Helen." Jason gave a teasing smile and Tim puffed up with righteous fury.

"Oh, man, I'll make sure she doesn't get a single one. She doesn’t deserve your amazing baking. I feel so bad for Peter, her intern."

"Does he get paid?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah. All of the WE interns get paid. Admittedly not as much as actual workers, for obvious reasons, but they do get paid."

"Good," Jason laughed. "At least he's getting something out of it."

Tim hummed. "Peter is a pretty good intern. I've had to work a bit with him. I'll probably make him a job offer at WE at the end of his internship."

Jason nodded. "Anyways, moving away from business..."

Oh?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Did that pique your interest?"

"A little bit," Tim admitted, laughter in his voice. "What were you thinking?"

After putting the big ball of dough in a proofing drawer, Jason started to clean up the flour on the counter with a damp rag. "Would you like a kiss?"

"A kiss? Always."

"Here you go," Jason chirped.

He leaned forward towards Tim who scrambled to find a good position to eagerly meet him in the middle from his higher position on the counter, in comparison to Jason. Tim closed his eyes in anticipation and—

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes when he felt something heavy plop into his mouth. 

"Hershey's kiss," Jason smiled a shit-eating grin. "I got the mint chocolate flavor." He waved the silver and green tinfoil wrapper at Tim who chewed on the chocolate. "Your favorite!"

"Ah." Tim blinked disappointedly as he rolled the mint chocolate Hershey's kiss on his tongue. "Thanks. I wasn't expecting it."

"Good, right? I'm going to use them to decorate a cake I'm making."

"Mint chip cake?"

"Yup!" Jason nodded. "There's gonna be mint chocolate shavings inside the batter, too."

"Oh, yum, that sounds good. Did Alfred give you the recipe?"

"Yep!" Jason turned to grab a piece of paper from the table behind him to proudly show Tim Alfred's beautiful lacy handwriting.

"How much did it cost you? Car-washing? Dusting the paintings?"

"Irrelevant."

Tim laughed. "Sure, Jason, sure."

He sat in comfortable silence, gazing at Jason who started gathering ingredients to start the cake batter.

"Want to play truth or dare?"

Jason blinked. "What are we? In elementary school? At a five-year-old's sleepover?"

"Shut up. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss." Tim laughed as Jason cracked the eggs single-handedly into the mixing bowl. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Jason looked at him slyly underneath hooded eyelids. Tim could basically hear him saying _'Feeling a bit robbed, huh?'_ But aloud, he said, "Dare."

Tim stuck out his bottom lip. "Hey!"

"Give me a dare, Timmers," Jason said with laughter in his voice.

Tim leaned in and exhaled, sending a shiver down Jason's spine as he felt Tim's breath on his lips. "I _dare_ you to kiss me."

"Never have I ever—"

"Jason!" Tim smacked his shoulder as Jason teasingly cried out 'Abuse! Abuse!'. "That's not the game!'

Jason chuckled and lunged forward to grab Tim's tie and pulled him in, lips meeting Tim's. Tim's eyes widened before they closed in satisfaction, melting into the kiss. Tim shifted himself to straddle Jason, ankles hooking around his waist. His hands clutched at Jason's unruly hair as they moved closer and closer to each other.

When they broke apart, gasping for breath, Jason flashed a cocky smile. "Liked that?"

"Oh, shut up." Tim's face was blushy as he croaked out. "It was okay."

"Aww baby bird, you're going to hurt my feelings," Jason pecked his cheek, tucking a lock of Tim's hair behind his ear.

Tim waved his hand dismissively. "You have more than enough ego to make up for it."

Jason only laughed as his calloused fingers played with Tim's silk tie, a smirk on his face. "Now that we've kissed, what else do you want to do?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Tim, whose legs were still straddling him.

"Mmm..." Tim teasingly tapped at his bottom lip in thought. "What else do I want to do..."

Jason placed a warm palm on Tim's thigh and purred, "Any ideas?"

"Yes, actually. Get some coffee."

Tim laughed at Jason's offended expression as he swung his body away from Jason and rolled off the counter, sliding to the coffee machine in his socks. Along the way, he snuck a mint chocolate Hershey's kiss from the pile Jason had made.

Unwrapping and popping the chocolate into his mouth, he winked at Jason. "Thanks for the kiss!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jason stress-bakes. Fite me. I have a lot of headcanons about this.
> 
> Have a fantastic day, everyone!


End file.
